1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication module, and particularly to a multi-swap communication module that enables a conventional elementary wireless communication unit to swap the functions thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
To follow the development and progress of science, the transmission mode of information has been changed from a wire-mode to a wireless-mode of which the data portability and the convenience of transmission are significantly enlarged. It also makes the distance between people shorter and shorter such that data transmission and data receipt are no longer restricted at some predetermined positions. Instead, people can do the same in almost everywhere even under a moving state to make an instant remote communication and data exchange possible.
The wireless communication system more often applied nowadays includes the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Bluetooth, and Wireless LAN.
The existing wireless communication card for wireless transmission is commonly applied in a portable computer or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) to serve as an expansion facility for wireless transmission to allow the connection with the INTERNET through a mobile phone system. In a conventional portable wireless communication card, the necessary device such as a wireless communication module (GSM, GPRS, Wireless network card or Bluetooth wireless card) is usually disposed on a motherboard module and connected with some other systems via a specified connection interface (Compact Flash interface, for example). Unfortunately, due to different interfaces of the wireless communication module, the wireless communication card occasionally fails to connect with other systems or a connection could be done only under the assistance of a personal computer (PC) or PDA that increases the cost but provides no convenient service.